


In The Wee Hours

by Medie



Category: CSI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell asleep waiting for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wee Hours

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**helsinkibaby**](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/) on the occasion of her birthday. Observe the fandom and pairing. *grins* I haven't written CSI in two years and the pairing? **never**. :-p I honestly thought I was nuts when I got the idea to try this and yet...it's finished!

He was asleep on the bed when she came home. Lying there, fully clothed, sheets of music scattered about him, and a pencil resting casually in one relaxed hand. The sight of him caused her to stop in the doorway, staring at him in the dim light from the bedside lamp. A smile began to play about the edges of her mouth as she rested her head against the door frame.

He'd been asleep for a while, if the deep, even breathing and lack of response to her soft-pitched call of his name were to be any sort of judge. Secure in that knowledge she was loathe to disturb him as she stepped into the room. As quietly as possible, she shed her clothing before going to take a quick shower to shed the day from her skin. She didn't take long, not wanting the sound of the water to disturb him, and then she was back in the bedroom. It was a cool evening but the only clothing she felt like wearing was one of his old t-shirts.

Letting her towel drop to the floor, she pulled it on over her head, freeing her still damp hair from beneath the collar as the over-sized shirt fell into place about her hips. She then picked up her hairbrush from the dresser and started to work it through her hair as she turned to face her still-sleeping lover. The smile returned immediately, an subconscious response to the sight of him. He'd fallen asleep waiting for her again. Picking up one of the sheets with her free hand, she stopped brushing her hair to read. As the contents of the page became clear, her smile softened. He'd decided to kill time by working on a song. Something he often did but, to her, this one was different.

This one had her name as its title.

Gathering up the papers and easing the pencil free from his hand, she put them on the bedside table with her brush. That accomplished, she turned her attention to the man himself. Getting him undressed wasn't going to be easy exactly but she'd done it before and had plenty of practice. His shirt was always the easiest. Unbuttoning it, she leaned over to drop a kiss on his chest, her ministrations receiving a sleepy moan in response. He shifted position, rolling onto his side, allowing her to pull the shirt down over one arm. She left the other arm for a better opportunity and moved to his jeans, leaning over to fasten the button then slide the tab of the zipper down.

A teasing brush of her fingers over his side gave her another shirt in his movements, exactly as she'd expected it would, and he rolled onto his stomach this time. Slowly, she worked the jeans down his body until she could slide them completely free. They were dropped onto the nearest chair before she went back for the shirt. With both arms free, she threw that to join the jeans.

Her mission a success, she picked up the afghan which covered the end of the bed and moved to slide onto the bed with him. The slight dip in the mattress and the feel of the blanket settling over him alerted him to her presence which made her grin. It always happened that way. He reached out, pulling her closer, his nose brushing her cheek as he cuddled her against him. "Sara, s'late..."

"I know." She agreed quietly, rubbing her cheek against his face. "Got hung up at the lab."

"S'ok." Warrick mumbled sleepily, not entirely awake and already beginning to slide back into sleep. "Love you."

And just like that, he was asleep again. Sara laughed, closing her eyes with the intent of joining him. "Love you too."


End file.
